


【83】星灭光离

by Mia_Wang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Wang/pseuds/Mia_Wang





	【83】星灭光离

（1）

 

李东海开门的时候，被一股浓浓的酒气熏得打了个喷嚏。

 

“特哥......呀赫宰！赫宰！”

 

手中的啤酒瓶掉落在地上，泡沫瞬间在地板上爆发散开，李赫宰急忙从沙发上跳起来跑到门口，看见朴正洙泪眼婆娑瘫在李东海的身上，面色透红，眼泪囫囵地顺着眼角鼻翼流落，蹭得李东海肩膀的T恤都有些斑驳。

 

李赫宰匆匆去门外看了看，确认无恙后关上门，李东海换了个姿势重新架起队长明明瘦削却沉重的身体，踉踉跄跄地往屋里走。

 

“哥，哥小心脚底下......”

 

李赫宰弯腰迅速捡起小两口周末打闹时扔了一地的衣服和零食，抱了一手的东西，最终为两人清了一条较为干净的路线。

 

朴正洙哭得虚弱，脚步凌乱，整个人都依附在健壮的弟弟身上，李东海紧张得除了支支吾吾地叫哥，也说不出一句完整的话，李赫宰急忙接过泪人好好安顿在床上，拉好窗帘又掖了掖被角，接过李东海刚刚浸湿过的热毛巾擦了擦朴正洙哭花的脸，轻轻地退出房间。

 

“怎么回事？”

 

“不知道啊......开门的时候特哥就直接扑我身上了，明明知道密码的......”

 

李东海仰头靠在沙发上，突然起身想去卧室确认下情况，却被李赫宰瞬间拉住。

 

“我打给希澈哥。”

 

（2）

 

气氛浓重，李东海收拾了掉落的啤酒，摆弄着已经被打乱的花牌，安静听两人的对话。

 

“希澈哥？”

 

“诶怎么了赫宰。”

 

“额......特哥好像不太好......现在在东海这，你......”

 

“知道了。”

 

“哥你什么时候......哥？希澈哥？”

 

电话挂断，只剩下冷酷无情的忙音。

 

突然一阵巨大的哀嚎声从房门内传来，支离破碎的呜咽声断断续续地传入两人的耳朵。李东海忍不住红了眼眶，泪水在眼球外打着转，半张着嘴轻声叫着“赫宰”，抱住了同样面前嘴角抽动面带不忍的人。

 

（3）

 

大哥在卧室里休息，两个弟弟像热锅上的蚂蚁在门外面面相觑。李东海受不了这样的气氛，但也自知并没有很好地口才可以从朴正洙禁封的嘴里问出些话来，只能在客厅里不安地来回踱步。李赫宰闷闷地盘腿坐在沙发上低头思索着，突然抬头。

 

“东海，昨天希澈哥叫你商量MV的事，有没有说什么？”

 

“没有......不过剧情里我的女朋友又死了。”

 

“呀，你死了都没关系。”

 

李赫宰恶狠狠地抓着头发陷入沉思，此刻根本没心情吐槽亘古不变的BE剧情。这些日子他们一直忙碌在打歌的现场，经常从白天到深夜高强度的活动，没有闲暇心思在意大队里其他成员的一举一动。虽然近日也和朴正洙和金希澈两位哥哥接触过，也都是在不同的应援现场，说实话认真想想两位确实很久没有在同一场合出现了。

 

“我、我去给特哥冲杯蜂蜜水，”李东海终于绕到厨房，急急忙忙地从橱柜里翻出来一罐已然结晶的蜂蜜，又去水池上的不锈钢架上拿了个刚刚晾干的玻璃杯，“凉的......赫宰凉水的？还是烧了热水......”

 

“呀温水啊温水！”

 

“不许冲我嚷！”

 

李赫宰冲着李东海的方向双手合十赔礼道歉，翻了个身冲着阳台深深地叹气。他仔细想着两位哥哥似乎很久没有在大家面前热络了，刚在一起的时候甚至还会打情骂俏地脸红，弟弟们在一旁起着哄打闹，虽然早已过了传统上的热恋期，但现在也冷得可怕。

 

像是，单身的两个人。

 

李赫宰心里咚得一声，脑子里闪过一个不祥的想法，连忙摇了摇头，桌上的手机突然震了两下。

 

艺声：独特又删ig了，把希峰评论的都删了

 

艺声：是发生什么了吗？在国内的谁知道怎么回事？

 

李赫宰瞟了眼他们原本偷偷建立为了吐槽两位大哥秀恩爱的聊天群，远远地和李东海对上眼神。李东海端着刚刚沏好的蜂蜜水划了划屏幕把横幅推上去，重新点开油管把Heetube的主页递给了自己的同居人。

 

“啊喂喂？希澈哥？”

 

急促的电话铃声响起，李赫宰接起电话后把眼神定在了李东海的手机屏幕上，全是算恋爱运势的视频。

 

“啊......对，特哥还在这......”

 

（4）

 

金希澈进门时候，身上的外套都湿透了，雨水顺着发丝落到地板上，来不及脱鞋径直穿过两个弟弟推开卧室门走到床边。屋里闷热温暖，朴正洙依旧把自己蒙在被子里，从外面看起来像是蜷缩成一个蚕蛹。

 

“正洙，是我。”

 

无人回应，空气中充斥着雨水带来的泥土味和隐隐的抽泣声。

 

“正洙，回家。”

 

金希澈回头看了一眼躲在门口偷看的李赫海两人，指了指大门口。金希澈把袖子随意地挽起来，掀开被子对上了一副红肿到不行的疲惫眼睛。

 

朴正洙抗拒着，他重新把被子裹到身上滚到床的另一边，金希澈干脆一不做二不休，连人带着被子整个扛起来。朴正洙作茧自缚，扭了两下却因为被包着反而挣扎不能，金希澈瞪着眼睛，李赫宰见状连忙拉着李东海过来帮忙。

 

四个人以一种奇妙又滑稽地状态从门里出来，上了电梯，进了楼上哥哥们的家门。

 

“希澈哥......”

 

金希澈关门前腾出手，揉了揉李东海软塌塌的头发，抹了抹眼角堆积的泪痕。

 

“放心，相信哥。”

 

（5）

 

金希澈刚关上门，就看见朴正洙从沙发上挣开了被子，跌跌撞撞直奔卧室。

 

“正洙，正洙你听我说。”

 

金希澈赶紧跟上去，可里面的人已经已然上了锁，把手怎么也扭不动。砰砰的扣门声在家中回响，房门成了两人之间的一堵高墙。金希澈失落地把额头顶在门板上，闭眼叹气，从怀里的内兜掏出来一张卡片从门缝里甩了进去。

 

金希澈弯下腰摸了摸在脚下徘徊的心空，去客厅的电视柜里翻找这备用钥匙。白色小狗似乎不能感受这异样的气氛，脖子上的小铃铛清脆地响着，金希澈索性抱起小东西，返回卧室重新打开了那扇门。

 

朴正洙的头发因为泪水的缘故被浸得一绺一绺搭在额前，眼神虚无空洞，别过脑袋静静地坐在床上不言不语。金希澈把心空放在朴正洙的怀里，扒开刘海吻了下额头，捡起还在地板上孤零零的卡片。

 

“明天，我，给你一天时间，”朴正洙声音沙哑，低头紧紧搂着白色小狗，把脸埋进她毛茸茸的脑袋里，“从这里搬出去。”

 

“正洙，你冷静下。”

 

“我冷静？！事到如今还要我冷静？”朴正洙猛地抬头，眼神焦躁犀利，“怎么，算恋爱算的很好是吧，宇宙大明星命里怎么会缺女人呢？”

 

金希澈无语凝噎，躲开了被扔过来的枕头，跪在床上抱住朴正洙还在颤抖的肩膀，抚摸着他的后背。朴正洙浑身冰冷，脱力的他挣扎着，金希澈更加用力地环住了怀里的恋人，把心空挤在中间。小东西左动右动把脑袋从怀中挤了出来，昂头舔着朴正洙的下巴，却因为尝到了咸涩的泪水不爽地哼唧两声。

 

“新年你就去了......那我又算什么？就这么玩弄我吗？”

 

“我没有。”

 

朴正洙又落起泪，金希澈感觉肩头一片灼热，他松开怀抱捧起了他的脸，轻吻上朴正洙湿润的唇，把咸湿的液体吞入自己的肚中。

 

“老师们若是算不出来我喜欢你......还算什么老师。”

 

（6）

 

外面的雨下得更大了，巨大的水滴被乱风吹得在玻璃上狠狠地敲击。金希澈替朴正洙换了身干爽的睡衣，也收拾好自己，迈上床盘腿坐在朴正洙的边上。拱了拱边上人的肩膀，朴正洙抬眼接过来一张塔罗牌，仔细地端详着。

 

“The Star，星牌，”金希澈伸出白皙又修长的手指，点着牌面上的图案，“老师说这个才是我的感情牌。”

 

朴正洙白了他一眼，蹙眉：“别不认账，希澈。”

 

“呀，我算的是女人，也就是如果是和女人结婚的话，”金希澈娓娓道来，轻声叹气，“录制完老师把我拽到一个里屋问我，希澈xi，要算算现在的恋人吗？”

 

“说实话那时候我惊到了，老师还特地说放心，不会和其他人提。”

 

“最后那个带眼镜的老师吗？”

 

“内，”金希澈蹭了蹭朴正洙的脸颊，握住了他的手腕，“这张牌我一直带着，你翻过来。”

 

朴正洙被抱着许久，透支的身体被金希澈热忱的体温捂的温暖。金希澈抿着嘴，澄澈的大眼睛真挚地盯着朴正洙，带着期待和紧张的情绪。

 

“汉字？”

 

朴正洙摸了摸背面马克笔写上的字迹，疑惑地嘟囔着，勉强认出了第一个字是星光的星，第三个字是星光的光。

 

“老师说，这是张是重新点燃希望的牌，”金希澈把嘴唇贴在朴正洙耳朵上磨蹭着，声音温柔而细腻，“如果算的是感情，那就是理想的对象，美好的恋情。”

 

“这四个汉字？”

 

“星、灭、光、离，”金希澈努力地回想老师当天认认真真一个音节一个音节交给他的普通话发音，还是别扭地说了出来。

 

“换成韩文就是说，朋友不能再继续。”

 

朴正洙本想挣脱，却被一股巨大的力量重新固住。

 

“不能做朋友，是因为我们注定成陪彼此陪伴的爱人啊。”

 

（7）

 

李东海回家的时候脸红扑扑的，看见李赫宰头也不回地扎进厨房，一副紧张兮兮的样子打开冰箱，疯狂地折腾里面的食材。

 

“呀你干什么呀？怎么样了？”

 

李赫宰心里着急也觉得蹊跷，着实担心两位哥，刚刚李东海自告奋勇去楼上偷听，进屋却回避似的却不肯吱声。

 

“东海，到底怎么样啊。”

 

李赫宰按上冰箱门，晃着李东海的肩膀，把人从厨房拽回了客厅，扔在沙发上。

 

“快说快说，希澈哥和特哥怎么样了？”

 

“呀李赫宰！”小老虎被摇得头晕，咧嘴笑着一下就把李赫宰推出三米开外。

 

“呀！不能偷听哥哥们那啥啊！”

 

 

FIN.


End file.
